ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Durant Manta (2014)
|manufacturer = |max_speed = 185 MPH (298 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 3.1s|engine = 6.2L V8|price = $201,000|revenue_/_mile = $722|job_xp_/_mile = 401 XP|num_of_seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD|horsepower = 460|torque = 465 lb-ft|miles_/_gallon = 16 City / 27 Highway / 20 Combined|transmission = 6-Speed automatic OR 7-Speed manual|predecessor = Chevrolet Corvette (C6)|successor = Chevrolet Corvette (C8)}}The 2014 Durant Manta is an American Sports Car. It can be bought for $201,000, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on October 27th, 2016. It is based off the 2014 Chevrolet Corvette (C7) Description Both models in-game are, as the name and appearance implies, are based on the C7 generation of the Chevrolet Corvette sports car which began production in 2013. The C7 was the first generation to bear the Stingray name since the C3. However, the two models used are of different trims. Differences will be pointed out below. The current mesh model of the C7 is based on the base model. It is powered by a 6.2L LT1 V8 engine, the successor to the legendary LS small block V8 crate engine series, and generates 455 hp and 460 lbs-ft. of torque, allowing for a 0-60 time of 3.8 seconds. Design-wise, the C7 was somewhat controversial with enthusiasts due to far more radical styling changes, such as the inclusion of a rear spoiler, more body panel creases, and an overall more angular design taking inspiration from the Camaro of that generation, particularly with the taillights. Various other miscellaneous changes would occur later on in production. Performance statistics seem to be based on the more powerful Z06 trim, which the brick model was based on. The original brick model of the C7 was based on the Z06 trim, which was introduced in 2014 and served as the top of the line performance model until mid-2018 when the ultra performance-oriented ZR1 trim released. It is powered by a 6.2L LT4 supercharged V8 engine generating 650 hp and 650 lb-ft of torque, 19 more horsepower than the C6 ZR1, and allowing it to reach a top speed of 185 MPH (298 km/h) and a 0-60 time of 3.1 seconds. It has a more aerodynamic appearance than the base model as well, sporting a front splitter, a carbon fiber hood with a larger vent, larger front fender vents and spoiler, stronger Brembo brakes, and a redesigned mesh pattern on the front fascia to enable increased airflow. VEHICLE MADE IN U.S.A. Police Corvette Main Article: Chevrolet Police Corvette (C7) The Corvette also has a variant available for police use, unlocked when reaching Police Rank 40, and formerly unlockable by reaching 2000 miles. It possesses the standard police package of lights across the vehicle, a lightbar on the roof, a traffic direction in the rear, and the UD police livery. It has its performance increased to enable a top speed of 190 MPH (306 km/h), and prior to the Racing Update and its addition of the Police Senna, was the fastest police vehicle in the game available to the public. The Police Corvette is designed to pursue vehicles that the Police Camaro and Charger would otherwise have trouble with, such as the Nissan GT-R and SRT Viper GTS. There was also a version of the Police Corvette available exclusively for staff use. After the Racing Update released, its revenue increased to $758 to mirror the civilian version, and it gained a 0-60 time of 2.6 seconds, making it the quickest accelerating police vehicle available to the public. Vehicle Issues * THIS INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AFTER THE 2019 RE-BRANDING/SUMMER UPDATE. Trivia *When the Corvette first came out, it used real stock Corvette rims (after rims were added to UD.) *In real life, the base price for a Corvette Stingray is about $55,000. That means in UD, it is way over priced. * It also is the same price as the SRT Viper GTS, despite having worse stats. (Later changed to $201,000 after the renaming update.) Gallery Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:American Vehicles Category:Chevrolet